


Final Guy

by auriadne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, Modern AU, Monster fic, Riding, after all i am a soft bitch, eruri - Freeform, erwin is good at befriending people that want to kill him, halloween fic, its a play on the final girl trope, pwp with a horror flair, surprisingly tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: “Don’t you see the position you’re in?”He does.“I’m not naïve. I understand the risk.” Erwin knows the way out. He didn’t come unprepared. There’s a flare in his pack, a can of bear spray. His father’s old hunting knife is strapped to his belt. “Levi, do I need to be concerned?”Erwin wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. Levi’s arms cross. His heel kicks back against the wall, and he cocks his head to the side. His lips quirk up, amused. This is a game.“Not if you’re in the business of taming monsters.”…OR Erwin’s a hobbyist ghost hunter that hires a guide to lead him to a remote haunted location and bites off more than expected.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	Final Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. It came to me one night and wouldn’t leave. Happy early Halloween 🎃🎃🎃

The sun has started to set, dipping low on the horizon once it tipped past 5:30. Erwin checks his phone for the second time since starting his ascent up the mountain an hour ago.

His car jumps and creaks over another bump. The old winding roads are barely cared for this far into the woods. No one ever comes this way, except for the park rangers, a few adventurous hikers, and teenagers looking for an isolated place to get drunk.

There are no new messages. His service is dodgy at best here, puttering in and out. He hopes the guy gave him the right address. His old GPS unit is the only reason he’s not flying blind here.

“Your destination is on your left.”

The woman’s automated voice cuts through his thoughts. There’s nothing here but a steep drop off into a river. He continues up the curve of the road, until he reaches a more noticeable landmark.

It’s an old gate blocking off the entrance to a rather questionable looking bridge. A haphazard ‘No Trespassing’ sign is chained across it. Obviously left ignored by the layer of old spray paint and crunched up cans that lie beneath it.

Erwin pulls off the road, even though there are no other cars here. It’s totally abandoned. He checks his phone a third time. No signal. Damn. He sighs, leaning his head against the steering wheel. Maybe this is a total bust. A scam, or a practical joke. He really shouldn’t be outsourcing help from strangers online. Not that there’s a better option.

So, he’s out here in the middle of nowhere- banking it all on some dude to show who he met online. And yet not a single car passes for twenty minutes and night is quickly falling.

Hange’s going to kill him when he eventually fesses up to this.

Erwin exits his car, a little worse for wear. He should really invest it something with four-wheel drive if he’s going to make a habit of this. He’s rifling through the trunk for his equipment, stuffed up in a hiking pack he won in last year’s office Christmas raffle.

“So, you’re not a coward, after all.” A smooth voice catches him off guard. It comes from behind him and prickles the nerves up his spine.

Erwin jumps, then brushes it off with a laugh. “Ah, you startled me. I didn’t see you earlier.” The man is sitting on top of the stone wall, half crumbled with time, connected to the gate. He jumps down and lands lightly on the gravel.

He’s… not what Erwin expected. Not exactly the forum frequenting, occult enthusiast stereotype. Then again, neither is he.

The man is dressed dark, draped in a black cargo jacket. His clothes look new, but his boots are worn and scuffed. His stare is intense, piercing through him. There are heavy dark circles under his eyes almost like bruises

“Where’d you park?”

The man shrugs and tosses a careless thumb towards the sign behind him.

“Unless you enjoy misdemeanors.”

He hardly looks like the kind of man to worry about legalities, but Erwin takes the answer without a fuss.

Levi, he’d called himself. Posted just under his handle on the forum. He wonders if its his real name or just something he uses online. A smart man would lie, but Erwin’s always been quick to put himself out there. Risky or not.

“Erwin.” He offers his hand with a grin. They’d exchanged basic information online, but some habits are hard to break. Levi looks at him with a furrow and brushes the gesture aside. That’s okay.

Erwin shrugs on the pack from his trunk, loaded down with heavy camera gear and other equipment he needed. Levi waits ever so impatiently by the gate, fingers thrumming against his bicep where his arms cross. Erwin’s every move tracked under his weighty stare.

Sized up, likely. Picking apart whether or not he’s a threat. Or the worse case scenario, an easy mark. He hopes for the former.

* * *

The trail up the mountain is more rugged than he expected. Longer and steeper after passing over the river. Suddenly, Erwin wishes he brough less gear.

Levi makes it look effortless. He’s easily twenty feet ahead of him. Occasionally, he stops- waiting for Erwin to catch up. There’s the hint of a path through the woods. The ground cover and overgrowth worn down by people like himself in a makeshift trail.

“So,” Erwin fills the silence. “You come here a lot?”

Levi shrugs. “You could say that.”

“No one wants to put in the work to check out places like this. There’s so much more room for an authentic experience. No hoaxes. Less interference.”

Levi stops in front of him. He looks over his shoulder, expression hard to place. “More dangerous.” He says.

“That too. I don’t mind it.” The kind of kid that always came home with too many broken bones. His own safety is Erwin’s sacrifice for experience, for life.

Levi doesn’t say anything and scales several rocks in steps that so light he appears to float over them. He makes it to the crest of the hill in no time, looking back down at Erwin trailing behind him.

“Are you coming?” He asks curtly.

Erwin huffs, pride prickled. He is a physically fit guy. Levi is just abnormal.

“Not all of us are as experienced as you with this mountain.”

“Clearly.” He snorts. “Hurry, it’ll be dark soon.”

They break out of the line of trees shortly after. The old mountain lodge is nestled right over the edge of a scenic cliff. It overlooks the surrounding mountain range and the valley below. Intended to be a tourist draw that failed horrendously.

The years, weather, and abandonment haven’t been kind. Vines and overgrowth curl through the structure. Some of the windows are busted out, scattered glass remains on the ground half buried in dirt and the roof is noticeably caved in in several parts of the building. The front door is left ajar, long since busted off its hinges.

Surprisingly, there’s little graffiti considering the gate. There’s only a few tags and pictures done by those brave enough to come up here.

Levi waves for him to follow.

“The lobby floor is caved in. We’ll enter around back.”

He nods and follows. Levi leads him through the overlook. The built-out deck no longer stable, but the view of the valley below is beautiful in what he can see in the lingering sunlight.

“Oh, wow.” Erwin stops in place for a moment. The wind rustles the tree, starting to turn shades of red and orange in the new, cooler weather.

“Try not to sound so impressed. This place is actually disgusting.”

“You should try taking in the mundane things.”

“Trying to be my therapist now?”

“Just friendly advice. Makes things more bearable, you know.”

Levi makes a ‘hmph’ sound and leaves him behind. It’s a few minutes later, he lingers a bit too long, that Erwin finally groans and caves cornering the side of the building to find the guide he _did_ pay to help him.

Levi is moving a slab of old wood leaned up against the side of the lodge. It must hide his preferred entrance.

“Let me help.” Erwin offers coming up behind him.

Levi has the audacity to roll his eyes just as the slab crashes onto it side. The hole in the wall is revealed.

“Don’t you have a job to do, ghost boy?”

“ _Ghost boy?”_ Erwin repeats, incredulous.

“The cameras and audio shit. You got stuff to set up, yeah? Better be quick it gets dark inside fast. If you didn’t loiter around smelling the flowers, you’d have more time.”

“I have plenty of time.” He insists as they enter through one of the hotel rooms. Its old and worn. The water damage has left this place moldy and muggy. Erwin covers his face with the top of his shirt.

“Probably should have warned you about the spores. The back of the building isn’t as bad. It’d make a good set up.”

The lightings already dim. Erwin clicks on his flashlight shining it in front. He follows Levi, taking in his surroundings. This place is so, painfully 70’s. The mod- deco art style a strange backdrop for a horror scene. Or well, his potential video evidence of the supernatural. This place has popped up more than a few times on the local sites he visits. It’s worth a shot.

Levi takes him up to the second floor.

“Watch the third step.” He warns, and Erwin carefully skips it. There’s a reason he’s not here alone. A disappointing way to go, taken out by a decaying building.

The second floor is more rooms. A long corridor connects to the front of the hotel. The wall of glass windows facing the overlook, cracked and damaged. But it is better than the first floor. No standing water or encroachment from the nature outside.

“It’s perfect.” Erwin scans down the hall and into each room. Few cameras to cover a large area. He’ll set up some audio equipment down stairs. One camera in the dining room. Another in one of the guest rooms, and the last to cover the hallway. That’ll work. “Thanks.” He mutters before getting to work.

Levi waits out in the hall, crouched down on the floor. His head hits the back of the wall and he stares at the ceiling.

“What do you know about this place?” Erwin makes small talk while setting up the tri-pod.

“Huh? You want the spiel?”

He chuckles. “I did hire you. Humor me.” If only to fill the silence.

“Trying to get your money’s worth?” Levi teases. It’s surprising. He’s managed to sound totally disinterested in this escapade up until this point. Erwin focuses on the camera settings with Levi’s voice filling the background.

“Someone with too much money and too much time on their hands built it in 1973.”

“Think I figured that out on my own.”

“Hey, asshole. You asked.”

Erwin raises his hands with a rather apologetic look. “I did. I did. Sorry, please continue.”

The screen flutters to life before him. The night vision lights up in a pixelated monochrome. He angles it down the hall to pick up anything along the span of the hotel rooms.

“There were a few deaths here while the place was in business. A quick push off the cliff, and you got yourself a murder. A bunch of kids are convinced its haunted. Keep spreading rumors. More and more people come up here now. It’s all online. I’m sure that’s why you’re here.”

It is.

“Last year a couple went missing. This was the last place marked on their GPS.”

“What?”

Erwin looked into the history of this place. His question was really just to get Levi to talk. He didn’t expect him to know something he didn’t. He never saw a missing person’s report.

Levi’s eyebrow quirks. “Finally got you.”

“That kind of information would be published, wouldn’t it?”

“Dunno.” Levi inspects his nails beneath the fingerless gloves. “It’s not a closed case. No evidence. Heard they were like you. Nosy. Amateur adventurers. The kind that like old, abandoned buildings.”

Erwin swallows. His hands suddenly a little sweatier.

“You haven’t told me anything about yourself.”

“Don’t get above yourself. You paid me to be your guide. This isn’t a social call.”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t be friendly.” 

“Anyone tell you that you’re fucking pushy?”

“My co-workers. About twice a week.”

Levi scoffs. “Worry about yourself. Get your shit set up. I don’t want to be here all night.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Erwin says it quietly and hopes Levi doesn’t notice.

_Idiot._ Erwin admonished himself. An attractive face and his natural draw towards mystery doesn’t counter the weighing sense of unease that is seeping into this night.

A crash echoes from a different part of the lodge. Erwin’s head whips in the direction of it, trying to place the location from what he knows of the layout. He pulls out his handheld camera, flipping open the viewfinder screen.

“Hey, Levi-!” Erwin turns around. His flashlight shines down the hall. The long, _empty_ hall. Levi is gone.

His nose scrunches. He should have heard him leave. The floors in this place creak.

“Dammit.”

The light is almost gone from outside. The area plunged into the moonlight. Erwin holds the light steady.

The noise repeats itself. It sounds like its coming from beneath him.

“Levi?” He calls out to the emptiness. Erwin is a little on edge. Logically, he tries to convince himself that its an animal. They’re in the middle of the woods. A place like this would make a perfect den.

Despite that, he follows the sound, bounding back down the stairs. He skips the step he was warned about. The air feels heavier than when he first came through here. He peers through the empty rooms. Until a chill runs up his spine, gooseflesh blooming up his arms.

“That was a stupid move. Have you seen a single horror movie? You’d be the first to die.”

Erwin turns on heel. It’s the old spa, lined floor to ceiling in chipped blue tiles. An empty pool fills the center. His light darts between the corner of the room then it settles on Levi’s form, leaning against the wall. His ankles crossed, watching him.

Erwin can’t tell if it’s a relief or not. The feeling is conflicting. Nonetheless, he walks into the room. It’s colder than the others.

“I’ll take my chances. I’m more resilient than you give me credit for.”

“You-” Erwin is relentlessly, confidently contrary, and it seems to sow frustration in Levi. “Are you a masochist, Erwin?”

“No.”

“But you’re reckless. Quick to endanger yourself. Don’t you see the position you’re in?”

He does.

“I’m not naïve. I understand the risk.” Erwin knows the way out. He didn’t come unprepared. There’s a flare in his pack, a can of bear spray. His father’s old hunting knife is strapped to his belt. “Levi, do I need to be concerned?”

Erwin wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. Levi’s arms cross. His heel kicks back against the wall, and he cocks his head to the side, bangs falling into his eyes. His lips quirk up, amused.

This is a game.

“Not if you’re in the business of taming monsters.”

Erwin glimpses a shadow, cast in the beam of his flashlight. It spans the wall behind him, extending several feet from his body. Twisted like distorted, broken wings.

Levi’s eyes are steady. His expression cold as ice.

“What are your intentions, Erwin? Fame? Money? Most people will be convinced anything you capture here is doctored. Even still, you’d be able to make rounds in the talk show circuits. Is that what you desire?”

“No. Not at all.”

It doesn’t satisfy him.

“ _I want to know._ ” Erwin emphasizes. It’s selfish. Not something he likes to admit. This pursuit is self-serving to his own intellectual desire. Or perhaps, to his childish dream that there is something more than this boring world that has him pencil pushing 40 hours a week.

This is the cusp of something. He knows it. Whether that’s discovery or his demise at the hand of this strange man, he can’t quite say. He knew it was a possibility the moment he decided to message him. It was a calculated risk. The math may not be in his favor this time. He’s set himself up as a textbook formula for a case of the week detective show. With himself, of course, as the victim.

Erwin is not weak. Not by a long shot. And in spite of his continued casualness at the situation, he is not unguarded either.

“The pursuit of knowledge. How noble.” Levi clearly disagrees. His lips pull back over the sharp canines of his teeth in a smirk. He pushes off the wall, closing their distance with a few steps.

Erwin doesn’t balk. He feels like he should run, but he doesn’t.

“ _How greedy.”_

Is the last thing he hears before there’s a flash. The light goes out. It plunges him deep into darkness within the walls of the hotel. A panic like he’s never felt punches the air right out of him. And it doesn’t take long until there is nothing.

* * *

Erwin wakes up in a raw sweat on top of his own bed. In his _own_ home, three towns over. And is utterly baffled. He never told Levi where he lived. Nor did he think the man could carry him back down that mountain by himself. What the hell happened up there?

It’s like a dream. Too many impossibilities to be rooted in reality. It could be something he concocted, a lucid dream so real he convinced himself it was true.

No. It was definitely real. Erwin peels himself out of bed. Still dressed in his hiking gear. Caked with dirt and dust. He looks down at his hands. He feels _fine._ No injuries, nothing. His wallet is still in his pocket, as is his phone. So, what was the point?

Erwin, unfortunately, falls back into his routine. He goes to work. Listens to Nile complain about his kid over lunch. Meets up with Hange after work for drinks. Goes home and thinks. He’s present, but consumed all day over what happened that Friday night.

A few times, he nearly gaslights himself into believing it didn’t happen. It did. _It did._

He has the receipts for it. The history in his GPS. The messages on the forums. The back and forth between him and Levi that he screenshotted. The actual account has been deleted.

He can’t get him out of his head. His face. The cryptic things he said. He’s never had such difficulty discerning friend from foe. And Erwin always prided himself on his judge of character.

* * *

It’s a week later, a particularly mundane Wednesday. Erwin had just gotten back after a jog around his neighborhood, hardly paying attention when he unlocks his door. The audiobook he was listening to still plays over his headphones.

Except the house he comes back to isn’t empty.

Keys hit the dish in the foyer. Erwin wipes the sweat from his brow before he’s frozen on the spot. He thinks his heart stops for a second. _That man,_ Levi. He’s sitting at his kitchen counter, just as bored looking as he remembers stirring the drink in his hand.

“You have good coffee. Where do you get it?” He asks far too casually. Erwin can’t process it with the questions rattling around his brain.

“You-“ He drops the headphones. For once, dumbfounded.

“Don’t know what to say?” Levi grins. Damn.

“ _You do exist.”_

“You don’t see me for a week, and suddenly, I’m a ghost.”

It’s an idea he’s entertained over the past week. He has a running list.

“I’m not.” Levi answers succinctly. It is practically an admission that there is something going on beyond the world Erwin knows. His mouth opens, but Levi cuts him off. “Don’t ask me questions. Not now.”

“ _Levi_.”

Levi drinks the rest of his coffee in one shot. He sets the cup down. Delicately, precisely. The handle perfectly parallel to the counter. The chair scoots under his weight. _Corporeal_. Erwin adds it to his mental list.

“What changed?”

“I decided something. You’ve struck my interest, Erwin Smith. Consider yourself lucky.” Levi stands in front of him. It’s the first time, he realizes how much smaller he is in contrast to the large presence he exudes. Levi’s fingers tap against Erwin’s chest. Each touch like a shard of ice. It makes him swallow deep. Levi smirks. “Come back. My presence is stronger there.”

His eyebrows raise.

“ _And come prepared.”_

If that is not a red flag, Erwin doesn’t know what is. Levi disappears past the door frame, and Erwin slumps back against the wall.

* * *

He stays up all night digging through forums, local sightings, and old folktales for crumbs of information. He has a short list of his hypotheses- some kind of humanoid creature, a cryptid, a demon. All ideas he’s not convinced by. The truth he’s yet to grasp.

If Erwin had a stronger sense of self-preservation, he would have left it at that. Stayed home. Forgot about that night up on the mountain. Even disregarding the supernatural, a stranger inviting you to an abandoned hotel in the middle of a forest is a good way to get murdered.

But Erwin’s curiosity burns.

* * *

The next day, he’s tracking back up the trail to the lodge. This time alone, tracing the path Levi had led him up. He thinks he’s been duped. The place is desolate and silent. Erwin may even say serene. That is until night begins to fall. It’s then that he finally shows himself.

It’s a relief. Ironically. This time, Erwin has surely let down his guard. He hopes it’s a gamble that will pay off.

“You brought camping supplies.” Levi mutters to himself. He circles him, like a predator to prey. Erwin is positive he is no prey. “You’re going to spend the night. You’ve got some balls on you, don’t you?” Levi barks a loud, incredulous laugh.

“You invited me back here.” Erwin offers.

“I did.”

Its simple. Borderline mundane. But the most invested Erwin has been with anything in ages. He fills the silence. He’s always been good at talking, keeping even someone like Levi entertained. He interjects too, smarmy and clever. It’s the most he’s heard out of him yet.

And he wants more.

Erwin cooks something easy with the meager amount of camp grade tools he brought with him. The fire he built outside warm with the scent of charred wood.

Levi studies him intently between the sparks of the flames. Erwin finds it endearing to have his own interest mirrored back.

It becomes a new routine. Every weekend Erwin spends hiking a trail he’s become very familiar with to the decaying building. Night after night, more of his things end up left behind. Tucked away in the least decrepit part of the building. So, Levi had convinced him- attesting to its structural integrity. He’s already risked enough that he takes his word on it.

It’s something Levi notices.

“You’re getting too comfortable.” He observes, one cool day in October. He’s been more standoffish today. Erwin thought they had developed a good rapport over the past few weeks. He’d dare to say that Levi _enjoyed_ his company. Yet now, he’s trying to force distance, backtracking on the ground Erwin had made since he showed up unannounced in his kitchen.

“I brought you something. “He hands over a tin of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee. “The good stuff.”

Levi snatches it from his hand.

“Shit, Erwin. You bastard.” Ah, he likes it. Erwin grins. The pour over set he dragged up the mountain won’t go to waste.

Levi raises his head. Suspicion darts across his face.

“What do you want?” He accuses.

Erwin is taken aback and sighs. “Must I want something?”

“Everyone does. You are no saint. Don’t pretend to be one.”

“I want to know you. Why you’re here. Why you-“

_Let me go._

He’s known it since the start. That he was cut free from the proverbial spider’s web. That he’s been playing a dangerous game. One that he’s bent the rules entirely to.

“I was going to devour you.” Levi spits outright.

Erwin blinks. He knew it. It shouldn’t surprise him, but there’s something grounding in Levi saying it aloud.

“Was that not on your list?”

“I expected more a stabbed and left for dead thing before. But-“ Erwin’s voice trails. It doesn’t do him any good to dwell on the past and the what if’s. So, the being that planned to kill him let him live. Let him come back to his own hunting grounds to have fucking _conversation_. To eat human food that Erwin himself made. Was thrilled by a simple gift and sits across from him now. “You didn’t do it. Why?”

Levi said he was intrigued by him. But _why?_

“Your questions are starting to annoy me.” His jaw tenses, temper spilling over. Erwin’s come too far not to push further.

“You called me greedy once, and I am. Please, Levi.”

“Fuck.” Levi curses in a hiss. He glares at Erwin, and his eyes go wide, scandalized. “What have you done to me?”

Levi places the tin down. Carefully, Erwin notices. In the second it takes for him to blink. Levi is on top of him. Erwin’s breath catches in the back of his throat. A knee slots between his legs. Levi’s weight bears on him.

“You want to know, hm?”

Erwin’s elbows hit the ground, pushed back against his sleeping bag. It crinkles underneath him.

Levi holds steady, a breath hissed between clenched teeth. The space between them filled with Erwin’s own shallow pants. His face grows hot, caught off guard. This wasn’t a reaction he expected. Nor an outcome he anticipated.

Levi’s hand grips his forearm. It is stronger than he would think possible, impossible to break, if only he didn’t know better. A flash of darkness encircles Levi’s eyes, spread out across his sclera. They screw shut quickly, and he looks away.

_Hiding._

“Close your eyes.” Levi demands. He’s stilted. The muscles in his neck tensed sharp. His body trembles, an unnatural ripple comes across it. There’s a crack. It sounds like bone, but it doesn’t come from him.

Erwin obeys without much thought, and Levi appears to calm. The hand holding his forearm down loosens. It settles on his collar, straightening it out. Delicate, like he’ll shatter. Levi lingers, quietly. Erwin’s chest rises and falls, unflinching.

Levi observes with scrutiny, trying to parse out his reaction. If only he could see him to read his.

The weight above him shifts. Levi sits back against his thighs. His palms press to the meat of them, _squeezing_. It’s a gesture with obvious intent; he might as well have spread his legs.

_Is this really happening_? Erwin could laugh, but he’s sure Levi would read it wrong.

Nails, almost claw-like, catch in the fibers of his jeans. It tears the fabric, down to his skin. Erwin bites back a hiss at the draw of blood. Levi leans forward. His breath humid against his cheek. _So close._

“Scared?” Levi’s voice is different. Heavier than usual, with a strange reverb that makes Erwin’s head throb.

He’s not going to be eaten. He has to trust him.

He does.

“No.”

Levi rumbles with a deep purr. His forehead collapses onto Erwin’s shoulder. It’s warm. Levi has always been cold. His touch, his words, his whole being. But now, he’s burning. It’s new. Erwin knows he’s the cause. His arm curls around the other man. His shirt is torn through, the line of his spine covered in sharp protrusions.

Levi tenses when he touches them. Unused to this kind of contact. Of affection. Of not being feared? Erwin wants to bury him in it. To give him everything.

Levi moves first, his mouth sealed over Erwin’s neck. His tongue, warm and wet, flicks along the tendon. Fangs draw neatly up his bared throat to nip at his pulse- already rapidly running through his veins.

Erwin groans. His flannel is ripped through by prying hands in a spray of buttons that clatter around them.

“Hey, now-“ Even he sounds different. Breathy. Hazy. _Drunk_. It’s been a long time since he’s been this affected. “Don’t make me climb back down this mountain naked.”

Levi scoffs. The vibration against his neck goes straight to his cock.

“ _You’ll live.”_

Levi bites the newly exposed skin, sinking into his collar. It hurts. Deep enough to mark, to draw blood but not to injure. It’d be easy. Erwin is offering himself up in this position. An easy sacrifice, an easy meal if Levi was inclined. His teeth sharp enough that he could rip out an artery with no effort.

Maybe Levi was right. Maybe he is a masochist because the sheer thought, the threat of it, excites him.

Levi laps at him, running over the wound apologetically, and Erwin’s hands tuck behind his head to rub the nape of his neck. He ignores the unnatural sharp ridges, massaging the softer skin at the base.

Levi shudders with a hiss. He crashes into his chest. Erwin hits the floor.

He’s sprawled out, arms pinned. Still sticking to Levi’s request that leaves him in the dark. Sweat beads the back of his neck. His cock has begun to fill out, pressed hard in an uncomfortable line against his jeans. Fueled by each push and jab, the nails that dig into his bicep. The strong legs trapping his waist, wriggling above him. The voice that blows hot against his ear-

_“You insufferable man.”_

Erwin smiles with a breathless laugh. “You like it.”

“Cocky, too.” The humor in his voice is a relief. Whatever tension Erwin still held dissipates. “Well,” Levi says like he’s waiting on something. On him. “Must I wait all night, Erwin?”

The sound of his name- it pours over him. A sickly-sweet warmth in thick molasses. It’s all he wants. More of it, more of this. Erwin surges forward blindly. Levi fits together the puzzle, slotting lips to his, tongue creeping into his mouth. He tastes of the tea he’d been drinking earlier. Bitter and earthy with the lingering acrid iron of his own blood.

He wrenches the remains of Levi’s shirt, yanking the smaller man to him. His mouth is soft, contrasting sharply with his teeth. They’re different from before. Pointed, his canines elongated and piercing to the touch. It scrapes his lips in a thin cut. Carnivorous. Used for tearing and ripping flesh. It’s hard to imagine with Levi so pliable on top of him. Demanding yet pleasant.

The weight of his body rutting into him, and the low pleased hums that pulsate across his senses make Erwin’s stomach flip with arousal. The strength of it is nauseating. There must be more at play here than typical biology.

Levi’s hand slips down beneath his boxers. Quick to wrangle Erwin out of his clothes. His hand covers the head of his cock, sliding the foreskin down the width of his shaft. He bites down a groan, and Levi practically growls.

He’s terribly impatient. Erwin should have known.

But he is too. He so desperately wants to open his eyes. To see Levi for who he is. The difference he feels above him, foreign yet almost human. Horns that curve out from his head. Incomplete concentric circles he follows with Levi drinking him down. His own weeping cock pinned between them. Levi’s grinding against him, hard and slick. Not quite the same texture and shape as his own.

The horns are ridged and smooth like glass. He follows them to the apex where its broken, split ragged down the middle as if it’s cleaved in two. Erwin tries to memorize the sensation. _Like a broken halo._ He thinks. Levi wouldn’t appreciate the comparison. He touches the base, where it nestles into dark hair. And Levi gasps into his mouth. His thighs quake above him.

He nips at him. “Don’t stop that. Feels good.” Levi says, quietly.

“Who’s the greedy one now?”

“Don’t be a dick.” Levi makes him groan, biting back down on his neck, working him over in his hand. It gives him some relief, but not the kind he wants. Until Levi shuffles back. His hand pushes down on Erwin’s bare chest, fingers splayed out on top of him.

“Stay still.” He orders.

Erwin hisses when he sinks down on him. Arousal stokes hot fire in the pit of his stomach. It takes all his concentration _not_ to open his eyes. He bites into his lips, an arm thrown over his face.

Levi coos a venomous, “Shh.”

Its like the air is stolen from him. Replaced with the searing heat coiled tight around his dick. Levi clenches around him, and his head hits the floor.

He laughs. What an asshole.

“Careful. Wouldn’t want you getting concussed on me, now.”

Erwin doesn’t have the capacity for a snappy comeback.

The adjustment period is non-existent. Levi is relentless. He takes him deep so quick, bouncing up on his cock. It’s wetter than he’d expect. A strange liquid lubricating the motion. It seeps down over his balls. Incredibly hot, tingling with a sensation that makes him lose his mind. Like he jerked off with IcyHot or something. Bizarre, but not unwelcome.

Erwin’s face is on fire. He imagines he’s a particularly informative shade of pink. Levi chuckles as he bucks against Erwin’s thrusts.

“You’re feeling it, huh? Sorry, I should’ve warned you. But you didn’t think this would be normal, did you?”

“Not, ah, exactly-“ His hands scramble up Levi’s thighs pulling him down with each cant of his hips from the floor. Levi leans back, hitting him particularly good. “ _Oh, Levi._ ”

“That sounds nice coming from you.” Levi cups his cheek. Erwin chokes on a moan. The fondness of it hits him harder than the sex. His thumb brushes over Erwin’s lips. Two fingers press inside, flat against his tongue. Erwin groans around the fingers in his mouth, spit pooling past them, left messy around Levi.

He’s a disaster. A wonderful one. Hair tousled out of place, riddled with cuts and bruises, the claiming marks of teeth, his lips kissed red, cock swollen throbbing inside the man above. Dammit, he feels so _alive._

Levi pulls them out and tilts his chin with his index finger in a careful touch under his jaw. Erwin grabs him. Holds it in his hand. Levi tenses at that, but only for a moment.

“I want to see you.” It’s the one rule Levi set, but it claws at his chest.

Levi freezes. Its cruel. He’s worked up and worked over. And Levi just _stops._ And sighs. He tears his hand from Erwin’s grasp.

“You don’t.”

His hips roll softly again. Enough to maintain the momentum.

“Not true.” Erwin manages to get out. “Please.”

“You-“

Erwin pulls him into his cock. His fingers notched in the dip of his hip bone in what would normally be a bruising grip. It meets him deeply, and Levi chokes on a groan. He falls off balanced, lurching forward until he catches himself on Erwin’s stomach.

Erwin is painfully earnest. “It won’t change anything. Let me.”

Levi doesn’t say anything, not for a time. He just rides him. The air filled with soft moans and shallow breaths at each bounce of his cock. Levi’s resolve slowly melts away until he caves.

“ _Fine._ ” He relents, and Erwin jumps at the chance.

Erwin surges forward. Levi’s face cradled between his palms. When he opens his eyes, it is to Levi’s wide, dark ones. The surprise on Levi’s face is endearing, if not alien for someone who’s always been so calm and collected around him.

Levi is terrifying. Terrifying and beautiful.

A wolf in sheep’s clothes. He masquerades so well as a human. His features still retain some of that familiarity, mixed in with things very _not._

His skin is flushed from the tips of his fingers, laced up to his arms in tendrils almost organic. It spreads across his chest, across the bridge of his nose in a blush- a vibrant, dark red not unlike blood. There’s hard plating, growths that stick out from broken skin- the one’s he’d run his hands over before. Now he sees them- a shiny obsidian raised from flesh like scales. It’s the same as the horns that crown the top of his head, reflecting the warmth of the lingering lantern light.

Erwin holds his head in his hands and kisses him. They start to topple over. He slips out of Levi, covering his body with his own.

Levi hits the floor. Spread out underneath him, Erwin pries at his hole with his fingers, already worn and warm from his dick. The dampness coats them. He smears it over his entrance. Levi complains. A furrow screwed in his brow- that Erwin is grateful at being allowed to see- regardless of him being very annoyed.

“Erwin.” He huffs.

It’s sweet. Would be if he wasn’t covered in so much dried and fresh blood. The pain is something he’s ignored. Hopefully, it’s not enough to take him out. What a way to fucking go. Bled out during demon sex. Or whatever this is. Erwin’s trying not to think too hard about it. Levi makes it easy to shut off his brain. Whatever sense and blood he has left funnels straight to his cock.

That he slides back into him. Levi’s legs hook over him. His body quakes and flutters around him. Beautiful. It’s perfect. Levi sucks him down. Pushing against him with each thrust. The new angle sets his skin afire. Levi feels it too.

His balls tingle, contracting up. He lets out a tense pant. Erwin mouths over Levi’s collar, sucking at the skin. His teeth sink in, marking him. It matches his own that Levi left set deep against his clavicle.

And he comes. His load spills hot inside. Erwin rocks into him through the duration of his orgasm, spent and milked dry by the end of it. Levi just pants, still hard and dripping between them, not yet come. He gnawed into the broken skin of his scarred lips. Now smeared with blood.

Erwin climbs down his body, tasting the sweat risen to his skin. He kisses his dick. Not quite human, but phallic enough that Erwin gets the point. He assumes the same thing that would work on him can get Levi going too.

“That’s disgu-“

His mouth covers Levi’s erection. The disgust on his face only wiped away by the desire. Levi moans, hips stuttering into the heat of Erwin’s mouth. He sucks him down. Tongue running up the length. His fingers dip into his hole where his own cum leaks out and toys with him.

Levi squirms. Heels hook around his shoulder. They dig into his back, pulling him in until Levi is fully seated down his throat. He comes, his hands wrenched in blonde hair, splashed across his tongue. Erwin swallows it down, absolutely brazen. He pulls off with a gasp, licking his lips. Levi looks more scandalized than before like he can’t decide if he’s into it or totally repulsed.

Erwin grins and flops back. He feels like jello. All his energy zapped right from him. Levi leans over him, watching with a curious scrutiny. His head rests against his hands.

“Who the fuck are you, Erwin Smith?”

Levi mutters with muted awe.

But Erwin is already half asleep.

* * *

The mark on Erwin’s shoulder heals in a few days. But it doesn’t go away. A pinkish scar is left as a reminder on his skin. He touches it absently during the day.

_Too sentimental._

He can’t believe that happened. Erwin groans at work. His face falls to his desk, and he looks at his water bottle beading with sweat, at the slow, slow drip of condensation onto the veneer tabletop.

When can he go back? He wants to go back so bad. They hadn’t talked about what happened. He hasn’t seen Levi since then.

Erwin had fallen asleep, and by the time he awoke at the cusp of dawn, he was bandaged up, tucked in his sleeping back, and very much alone. He’d left the mountain looking like he got into a bout with a wild animal. Grateful, for the spare clothes he left in the trunk of his car. The last thing he needed was his neighbors asking questions.

Erwin returns home late. Too distracted at the office to get his work done in a timely manner. He’s texting Mike a quick message. His things precariously balanced in his arms, as he unlocks the door with one hand.

When he steps past the threshold, his bag clatters to the ground. His laptop, planner, and pens strewn out across the hardwood.

Levi sits in his kitchen yet again. This time, with a rather smug grin.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
